


Flora, Fauna, First Wizard of Cinema

by CherryIce



Category: Classic Cinema, Classic Films, Georges Méliès, Short Films
Genre: A Trip to the Moon, Fanvids, Gen, Georges Méliès - Freeform, The Impossible Voyage, Vividcon, classic cinema - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago (and far into the future) in a galaxy far, far away (and right here at home)...  A tribute to the works of Georges Méliès.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flora, Fauna, First Wizard of Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> This is a video I've been wanting to make for some time -- at its core, it is simply a tribute to some of the works of Georges Méliès, what has survived, and been restored. While there were challenges related to the footage itself and the nature of the short films, this was really a labour of love. And on the up side: After working with footage from the 1890s, _everything_ looks high definition.
> 
> Premiered at VVC '13 in the Brand New Classic Hits vidshow.

**Title:** Flora, Fauna, First Wizard of Cinema  
 **Fandom:** Works of Georges Méliès, 1896-1913  
 **Music:** Flora/Fauna - Anamanaguchi  
 **Summary:** A long time ago (and far into the future) in a galaxy far, far away (and right here at home)...

 **Links:** [ Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/FloraFauna.zip) (86 MB mp4) | [Streaming (YouTube)](http://youtu.be/c6-YF9OheJg) | [LJ](http://cherryice.livejournal.com/279652.html)

  



End file.
